


Upon a Wilted Lily

by Arikethtae



Series: Daddy's Little Princess [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikethtae/pseuds/Arikethtae
Summary: Harry is the only child of Professor Potter. She's his precious little princess. Unfortunately for him, she's also Tom's.





	Upon a Wilted Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: BDSM elements, rough sex, consensual humiliation and coercion, Daddy kink. 
> 
> Additional Warnings: Unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything between Harry and Tom is 100% consensual. They have a very complicated dynamic and difficulty talking about their feelings, so lines may seemed blurred but trust me, their relationship may not be 100% healthy (for reasons soon to be discovered) but their understanding of boundaries, limits, and safe words are 100% safe, sane, and consensual. I promise.
> 
> Enjoy (:

Harry grunted as she was suddenly bent over an abandoned desk, her body crumpling a few forgotten papers. Her hand knocking a pen to the floor as she was pushed hard. Almost instantly, her skirt was flipped up to expose a rather thin slip of lace. Familiar hands rubbed leisurely against the curve of her ass.   

A strangled sound escaped her as the hands pulled her ass cheeks apart. The expensive material of her underwear the only protection to her modesty as her assailant held her pinned and exposed.

As if to prove a point, Tom released her ass, only to have one large hand slam down on the flesh he’d previously been molesting. A whimper breaking free as she ground herself against unforgiving wood. Her thighs squeezing together desperately as her hands scrabbled for purchase.

Her actions were met by another smack. This time to the other cheek as Tom laughed at her distress. Her head tilting to the side as the rough intoxicating sound of amusement caused her to shudder more than his molestation. Slender hands lay limp on either side of her head, as she laid there trembling, silently waiting for what was to come.  
    

Harry knew better than to make a sound. The last thing she wanted was for anybody to come across her, spread over her father’s desk like a common whore. No doubt that was part of her punishment, the knowledge that later today she’d have to sit just a few rows away and watch as her father perched upon the very spot she was going to be forced to cum on.  
    

The foreknowledge only served to make the heat between her legs throb even harder. Another whimper escaped her as a hard thigh was forced between her legs. A pitiful whine breaking the air as she was pulled back rather abruptly. Her body sensitive as Tom’s knee slid against her. The rough fabric of his second-hand uniform scraping against delicate skin. Her underwear scraping against tender flesh and the small gem hidden between her asscheeks.  
    

As humiliating as it was, Harry couldn’t stop herself from moaning as untouched muscles clenched around the metal intrusion. Equally as maddening, she tried to grind herself harder against the friction Tom’s body provided but he refused to give her the satisfaction of increasing the pressure between her legs.  
    

His teasing was familiar, as his hand ran down her back. Both legs fitting themselves between her thighs, pushing her legs wider. Easily she molded to his silent command, her stance widening as he shifted away from her.  
    

Her cheeks flushing as her underwear slid down, dropping to the floor without another thought. Harry laid there, exposed to Tom’s greedy gaze. Her own eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment as she felt her body reacting to his attention. His gaze hotter than his touch.  
    

Just when Harry thought she’d scream, she heard Tom drop to his knees. Her trembling returned as she prepared herself for the inevitable.  Still, her body jerked in surprise as his tongue slid over her crack. His fingers moving to spread her asscheeks once more; his tongue tracing around the butt-plug he’d insisted she wear. Green teased him, hiding the hole he planned to bury himself in sometime soon.  
    

Slowly he moved lower, flicking his tongue over her cunt to taste her wetness. Her hips moving to meet him as he continued teasing her. Clearly enjoying the sounds she made as she struggled to ride his face.  
    

They were pitiful little moans one after the other as he continued to toy with her. Stretching it out as his fingers ran over her cunt, refusing to venture where she wanted them.  
    

Harry shuddered, fingernails scrapping against wood as she begged Tom to stop playing with her.  
    

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, can you repeat that Princess?” His asked, voice cool.  
    

“I-I-please fuck me.”  
    

“How?”  
    

Tom needed words, and she needed his cock. But he wouldn’t give it to her unless his sadism was satisfied.  
    

“Wanna see you, when you, please Tom, I need you.” She begged, her voice cracking as she tried to find her voice.  
    

Tom was silent for a moment, long enough to make Harry want to cry in frustration. Then the order came and she scrambled to obey. Laying back on her father’s desk wantonly, her legs opening in invitation as she displayed herself for him.  
    

Relief filling her as his hands crept up her thighs, abandoning her only to undo his pants and stroke his cock. Precum forming at the tip as he watched her intently.  
    

Harry felt devoured by his gaze, her eyes wide as he rubbed himself against her. His cock always seemed impossible huge when he ground himself against her. The head of his cock spreading her labia but an aggravating shift of his hips pushing his cock up to rub against her clit. Stroke after stroke, he worked her into a frenzy. Until her hips lifted needily in an attempt to impale herself.  
    

Just when she had resigned herself to never cum, Tom shifted again. This time there was no teasing — no warning. He pushed inside her, his hips rocking until his cock was fully sheathed. His hands curving around her thighs as he set a brutal pace. There was no gentleness in his touch gentle, other than a brief hesitation after his initial penetration.  
    

Used to such treatment, Harry clung to him as he roughly used her. His grip tight enough to bruise as she had no choice but to lie there and take it.  
    

Dimly, she heard the papers beneath her crumple even more and forced herself to keep her eyes open. Every thrust made her feel like she was flying, held aloft solely by his cock.  
    

Her focus splintering as  Tom began to speak; his eyes locked on hers.  Her pleasure rising with every word. They were lewd but his eyes were soft. His attention focused intently on her face.  
    

The intimacy of it all was almost too much and she craved the safety of closed eyes but she had meant it when she said that she wanted to see him.  
    

She always wanted to see him.  
   

Just as quickly as he started, Tom stopped thrusting. His grip on her thighs tightening even further as he watched her hungrily. Waiting for her to beg, and like always she did.  
    

“Tom~” she gasped, “Don’t.”  
    

“Tsk, tsk. What would the Professor say if he knew his baby girl was so eager for my cock? What was it that you said last night Harry?”  
    

“To-Tom please.”  
    

“What did you say?”  
    

“Tom,” she whined, her hips trying to buck against the pressure of his hands. But he refused to budge. Shame filling her chest as recalled the line she had crossed. After a few stuttering moments she gave in, “I’m-I’m yours, D-Daddy’s Little Princess.”  
    

“That’s right, such a good girl aren’t you.” Tom’s grin grew almost feral as he saw Harry nod. Her eyes squeezed shut. Color flooding her cheeks, her body alternating between embarrassment and arousal.  
    

“Now tell Daddy what you want.”  
    

Harry couldn’t help but whine; her nails snagging on his shirt. Their bitten edges threatening to tear it. She managed to pull herself together as she forced her eyes back open.  
    

“Please, I need you to fuck me. I want you to ruin me, wanna, oh, feel you for the rest of the day. Please Daddy, give it to me.” She begged so prettily,  her thigh muscles flexing against his hands.  
    

Just like that her prayers were answered. His thrusts continuing as if he never stopped. His hips slamming into her as her back arched violently. Her hand moving to cover her mouth as her voice got louder. Teeth biting into the meaty part beneath her thumb in a desperate attempt for control.  
    

Control she lost as he let go of her thigh to rub slowly at her clit. The contrast between the fast movements of his hips as he fucked her and the slow pressure to her clit causing her to sob into her hand. Her climax sneaking up on her as he continued his assault.  
    

“No, no, no,” She begged as he continued thrusting. Harry knew he wouldn’t stop, not until he had cum as well. Her hips jerking to keep up with his pace; her teeth digging harder into her hand as she felt another orgasm threatening to rip through her. Her eyes shutting as she clenched down, whimpering as his rhythm finally faltered.  
    

“Fuck, I’m so close. Just a little more, I promise.” He whispered, kissing the hand covering her mouth. His thrusts growing erratic as he drew nearer.  
    

A rough sound breaking free as he collapsed on top of her. Lazily, kissing her hand and jaw as he struggled to get his breath back.  
    

“I swear, there’s nothing like making you cum Princess,” he commented, pride evident in his voice as he pulled away.  
    

A smile curving over his mouth as he put himself back together. “That’s a sight I look forward to seeing tonight.” He murmured, nodding at the image she portrayed as she lay there, fucked-out and breathing heavily.  
    

His smile growing smugger as he noticed a slip of lace stuck around one ankle. His hand slid down her leg. Nimble fingers removing them.  
    

“I think I’ll keep these,” Tom whispered in her ear as he pocketed her underwear. His teeth scraping dangerously down the curve of her neck, threatening to leave a mark.  
    

Harry tried to protest but her voice wouldn’t work. Not while he was still touching her. All she managed was a choked sob as he continued, “You’re going to have to be very careful to keep your legs closed, otherwise everyone will know. You’ve got two more classes before I’ll consider giving these back. Until then you’ll have to very careful that no-one knows that your filled with my cum.”  
    

His hand sliding back between her legs even as she tried to stop him. Her protests futile as his fingers slid inside her. Her legs falling obediently open as her head fell back. Her body arching as  Tom gave no mercy, curling his fingers just right until she was mewling pathetically. Her fingernails digging into his arms as he finger-fucked her roughly.  
    

It was too much, her body pushed to its limits as he demanded her compliance.  
    

Tom’s mouth was hot against her throat as he urged her to fall back further, her legs wide around his waist as he dominated her.  
    

“That’s my good girl, you can cum for me one more time can’t you. That’s it, you’re so pretty when you cry,” He praised her as his thumb rubbed against her clit. Her hips jerking weakly as he toyed with her, “If we had time, I’d fuck you again just so you’d have to work twice as hard to make sure you didn’t make a mess. “  
     

His laughter making her shudder as he continued, “Mhm, Pretty Little Potter, what would your Father think if he knew I’d fucked you filled with cum and left you in his classroom? Just so I could spread your legs later and taste myself on your cunt. How does it make you feel to know that I’m going to do it again as soon as the bell rings?”  
    

What little of her control snapped as his fingers sped up. Her mouth opening with a cry as she managed to cum once more. Instantly, his hand slammed over her mouth. His fingers digging into her cheek and jaw as he smothered the sound.  
    

Her body going limp as Tom finally let her go. His hand resting briefly on her thigh before he wiped the wetness clinging to his skin against her leg.  
    

She struggled for breath as he slowly brought his hand away from her mouth. Harry managed a soft whisper of his name before his mouth had replaced his hand. As aggressive as their coupling had been, Tom’s kisses were soft and comforting. His hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her into a sitting position.  
    

“Ssh, Princess. I’ve got you.” He murmured before helping her stand. Letting her lean against him before putting a little space between them. Turning her until he had her where he wanted her. His hands moving to her hair once more as he efficiently pulled her hair into a neat plait. Pulling a green ribbon out of nowhere and tying it off.  
    

“Perfect,” he whispered as Harry turned back around to face him. Her eyes still a little dazed as she stared at him, waiting, always waiting.

His hand coming to grip her chin gently, “I’ll see you tonight.” His eyes closing as he kissed her one last time, “I love you,” he confessed against her lips. His thumb running over her slightly swollen bottom lip before he left her alone in her father’s classroom.  
    

Clumsily, she shoved the ruined papers into her bag, pausing as she found a single pink lily in the mess of her bag. A smile stole over her face before she snapped out of her revere and followed Tom’s lead.  
    

Class would begin momentarily. Tom always timed everything perfectly. Her heart clenched at his sudden absence, two hours seemed like an eternity. While she’d never discuss her insecurities about their time apart, she clung to their stolen moments.  
    

In those moments, everything was easier. She knew what she wanted and where she belonged; there was a complete lack of judgment from Tom. He took freely and gave just as much as she did.  
    

He might not be as open and emotional as her, but Harry knew he cared. Even if he didn’t voice it, she knew. He  might only say he loved her after sex, when she was wrecked and desperate for him to hold her close but she knew he was genuine.  
    

It warmed her and offered her security after letting him tear her down. Tom wasn’t easily affectionate but offered her what she needed, when she needed it. If she asked for more frequently declaration she probably could have gotten it, but it seemed more meaningful when he said it on his own accord.  
    

Regardless of what anyone said, Tom was capable of love and he loved her. Perhaps more than she loved him. He’d spent his whole life fighting and pretending but now he had her and nothing was going to stop her from loving him.

  
*

  
“Harry, we don’t have time for this.” Tom protested. His hand brushing back a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear along with a blood-red lily. “I just came to give you the book you left in my room, so you won’t get detention and ruin my plans.”  
    

Harry laughed and continued to push Tom backwards until he was resting against the desk. “We have enough time for what I have in mind.”  
    

Her hands moving to his belt, smacking his hand when he tried to intervene. Any further protests died as Harry got on her knees. Her head tilting as she smiled coyly, “Don’t you want me Daddy?”  
    

Tom groaned. Nodding as she pulled his cock out. Her hand squeezing him gently before she slowly stroked him. He was already hard, so her grip only serve to turn him on further. “Jesus, fucking do it already.” He ordered, his hand fisting in her hair as he pushed her head down.  
    

Another groan escaped as she took him in her mouth. Her tongue swirling over the tip, before bobbing her head. His eyes shutting as she teased him.  
    

“We don’t have time for you to tease me.” He urged, his hips lifting eagerly at a particular hard suck.  
    

His grip on her hair tightening as she took him all the way, not caring that his cock hit the back of her throat. His hips lifting as she obediently went faster.  
    

“God, you’re such a slut,” He murmured as she kept bobbing her head. Regardless of the roughness of his thrusts.  
    

Harry had been right, it wasn’t going to take long. Tom could feel the tell-tale tightening in his balls as he got closer to coming. He was right at the edge when the door slammed opened. His eyes going wide as he locked his eyes with Professor Potter at the exact time he came in his daughter’s mouth.  
    

“Fuck,” Tom swore, pulling his cock out of Harry’s mouth and tugging her behind him. His hand scrambling to put himself away as Professor Potter advanced on him.  
    

Harry was mortified, burying her head in the back of his shirt. Out of all the ways for her father to find out, this had not been one she’d entertained. Definitely not while she was on her knees, being called a slut.  
    

God, she wanted to die.  
    

She never got a chance to try and speak before she was yanked away from Tom. An indignant, “Dad!” Escaping her as she tried to pull away.  
    

Harry could feel Tom’s hand try and grab her but he was shoved back. Her countenance twisting in horror as she watched him stumble into a desk. Any protest on her lips freezing as her father started yelling, “I’ll deal with you later. Your days at this school are numbered, you hear me Riddle. Be lucky I don’t have you arrested.”  
    

Eyes wide, she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong as he dragged her to his office.  
    

“How did this happen? How could you let him defile you in such a manner?” James’s voice cracked, revulsion clear in his enunciation.  
    

Harry had to blink back tears, one shoulder raised as she forced herself to pretend like this wasn't hurting her. She had known what she was getting into with Tom. He had never hidden his agenda from her, and she had known the moment that she had allowed herself to be pressed up against the wall of the locker room that it was a dangerous game she was playing.  
    

It had started as an affair of convenience; Tom wanted to get back at her father. She wanted to feel wanted and alive. Tom had given her that, and so much more. She didn’t regret any of it. She revealed in every filthy thing they had done. She’d never felt so in control as when she’d lost her virginity against a padded wall. She had thrived, knowing that she ruined that perfect facade and created an insatiable monster.  
    

All it took was one look, or a casual brush in the hall and she was being manhandled and forced onto her back. She had felt powerful.  
    

But she couldn’t explain that to her father. How could she explain that she was in love with Tom? That she had never felt so loved as she did covered in cum and degraded.  
    

Tom had warped her entire life in the fleeting span of a year. She loved the bruises he left and the filth he snarled in her ear as he used her body.  
    

What had started as teenage rebellion had inspired a lifestyle; one she couldn’t and wouldn’t escape.  
    

There was no denying that Tom was a bad guy, that he had corrupted her innocence into a salacious beast that craved him with every breath. It was no secret between them that — that turned him on more than anything. She was the precious daughter of a tenured proffesor, and he had ruined her. She would have gladly given up everything to feel him, to be possessed by him.  
    

Whatever they were — was real. Tom might have had others, but she would be his last. She was sure of it. However horrible and manipulative Tom was he was honorable to his word. When they had begun she had demanded exclusivity, and he had never strayed.  
    

His fidelity made easier by the ease of her submission and her willingness to fulfill any fantasy he desired. Her dedication to him and his desires extended to others if he so wished; Tom Riddle did not. He was possessive and controlling, and would never consent to another touching what was his.  
    

That information would not help her father understand their relationship or her devotion to him. Tom was monster in his eyes,  a predator who had seduced his daughter from the light. But Harry was no damsel in distress in need of rescuing. Tom had made sure of that.  
    

Perhaps it was brainwashing or an endorphin over-load from copious amounts of fucking but she had no intentions of abandoning Tom. He’d been abandoned enough and not even her need for her father’s approval would allow her to be swayed.  
    

So instead of answering him, she shrugged again. “I’m going to marry him whether you approve or not, maybe not today but someday.”  
  

Rage discolored her father’s face at her solemn refusal to fall in line. She remained quiet as he raged and ranted, demanding her submission to no avail. Her submission belonged to another now and never again would she blindly follow her father. Especially at the cost he demanded.  
    

“You can expel him if you wish but that will not stop me from seeking him out, or him me. It took you a year to discover our relationship and you only found out because Tom couldn’t resist my advances.”  
    

James scoffed, “Relationship? You can’t be so naive to believe he cares for you. Let’s get this clear young lady; he fucks you in dirty classrooms and that's it.  
  

“There is no relationship. He’s using you because you're a foolish little girl easy to persuade to spread her legs.  
    

“Tom Riddle has and always been beneath you. Unfortunately, now he’s brought you down to his level. Be glad your mother isn’t alive to see how little you respect yourself.  
    

“I forbid you to see him ever again, even if he manages to convince the disciplinary board to allow him to stay at the academy.”  
    

The air was stolen out of her lungs and she could no longer hold back tears. Her father couldn’t prevent her seeing Tom indefinitely but he could make it almost impossible.  
    

He was purposefully being cruel — crueler than Tom could ever be.  
    

Tom had tried to warn her but she’d stubbornly insisted that her father loved her enough to forgive all trespasses. She’d been wrong — so very wrong.  
    

There was nothing she could do to change her father’s mind.  
    

Instead she remained quiet. Refusing to look at him even as he had her dragged from his office and escorted home, “I’m doing this for your own good.”  


_No, you’re doing this because you hate Tom and you hate me for sleeping with him._

*

  
It seemed that time had slowed down to an undetectable rate. The longer she was kept in her room, the quicker her anger turned to melancholy.  
    

Despite her boldness in challenging her father’s control, Harry was petrified at the idea that he would somehow find a way to keep them apart. She had no doubt that her father had something up his sleeve.  
    

She needed Tom like she needed oxygen. There was no-one else for her. Just like her mother used to whisper to her about her father.  
      
This was something special, that had to be protected, but how?  
    

Suddenly, she felt so naive, clutching her pillow to her like a lifeline.  
    

Tom had warned her but she hadn’t listened. Now she felt her the secret little world they’d built together wavering, in danger of crashing down around her.  
    

Harry felt like she was drowning. Fear paralyzing her so much, she jumped when she heard something scrape against her window. Her heart beating rapidly she scrambled up. Only to freeze again when she saw Tom dangling from the thick branch hanging in front of the window.  
    

When he dropped down onto the small ledge, her senses returned and she hurried to help him inside. The cocky grin on his face making her want to slap him for frightening her, but she was so glad to see him. His arms opened and she launched herself into him. Holding him tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let go.  
    

“Ssh, are you all right Princess?” Tom asked, pulling back slightly to cup her face. Another one of his flowers in his hand, she noted absently as she stared up at him — conflicted.  
    

“Please kiss me,” she asked, desperate to feel him again.  
  

Harry expected a refusal or a teasing comment, but instead his mouth lowered to hers. His arms wrapping around her as he kissed her slowly.  
    

Time melted away. Where before it had been painfully frozen now it was a forgotten social construct. She didn’t remember leading or being lead to the bed, but when her back hit the mattress she offered no complaint. It was easy to get lost in the feeling of Tom on top of her. His mouth moving firmly against her.  
    

Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, needing to feel his bare skin but he shook his head. Instead resuming their languid kisses.  
    

The pain in her chest hurt even more with at the uncharacteristic tenderness in which Tom was treating her. There was no possessive aggression, only a delicate care in which their clothes were removed. His fingertips soft against her skin as her legs parted for him.  
    

She didn’t know what was happening or perhaps she didn’t understand it. Her eyes shutting as he tested the wetness between her thighs. His thumb rolling against her clit as she could feel his gaze intent on her closed eyelids. It seemed like an hour before he had slid inside her. Tears slowly escaping as he moved gently against him.  
    

Every emotion she had bottled up escaping as he made love to her. Harry shook her head. Her lower lip trembling as he kissed her. His gentleness terrifying her as he gave her something she had never known she’d wanted.  
    

Her throat closed, threatening to choke her as  she started to cry in earnest.  
    

“Amber,” Harry whispered pathetically, feeling Tom’s hips stop their slow rhythm.  
    

Instead of pulling out, he shifted back onto his knees. Large hands smoothing over her hipbones. His thumbs tracing aimless patterns over her stomach. “Amber? After all this time, this is what makes you uncertain?  
    

“We both know that isn’t telling me to stop. Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked. His voice soft and concerned as he stared down at her.  
    

For the first time she looked fragile, as if he could break her with word. His head tilting as he watched every emotion fluttering across her face.  
    

Despite the fact that Harry shook her head in answer, he refused to move.  Instead, shifting expertly so he slipped out of her easily.  
    

“I will not continue if you don’t use your words Harry. You know that.”  
    

His arms wrapping around her as she continued to sob. “Ssh, tell me why you don’t want to take it slow.”  
    

“It hurts.” She whispered, “Why now? Why when I could lose you, you want to — to be gentle?”  
    

It was Tom’s turn to shake his head, “You’re not going to lose me. Not even death could keep me from you.” He answered. His own voice growing rough as he continued,  “Even if they expel me, you have a year left until your majority and then you’re free. There is nowhere they could take you that I would not follow.  
    

“You’re mine Princess, for now and until the end of time. I swear it.”  
    

With a smoothness that rattled her more than his words, he flipped them until Harry was straddling him. His hands lightly gripping the bruises on her hips.       
    

“Now, you know what you have to say to end this. One little word, and we’ll stop just like we promised. Otherwise I plan to take you apart slowly.” He promised. His voice and hands offering no pressure to force her decision.  
    

It was then that Harry realized what he was saying, what he was giving her.  
    

Suddenly, it was like everything finally made sense.  
    

She had been so sure of how she felt, how he felt, that she had been blind to her need for verbal confirmation. Tom liked it rough, liked to own, to control. But he was giving himself to her, offering her an out when there’d never been a need before.  
    

It was like coming home or of finally being whole. She had never realized how much she’d craved a discussion regarding their relationship and the future.  
    

But Tom always knew what she needed.  
    

So, she began to move. Slowly lifting herself, hips jerking as she clumsily took his cock back into her body. “Never,” She promised, setting a painfully slow rhythm just like he had wanted. Her eyes fixating on his face as her body lifted away from him, only to return every time.  
      
She’d never felt this intense intimacy as she did in this moment.  
    

Harry thought she had known what sex with Tom was like, but this was something entirely different. This was a promise. One that would succeed Death, in this life and the next.  
    

The moment seemed to last forever, until her thighs protested and her rhythm faltered. The lazy lift of Tom’s hips only adding to the slow burning fire inside her. She felt light-heard as her orgasm crept up on her; her fingers slipping between them to tease her clit.  
    

Her lips parting on a low moan, “Please Tom, love me.”  
    

Tom surged upward to wrap around her, kissing her, “ _Always._ ”  
    

Their bodies twisting together beautiful before they collapsed on the sheets.  
    

Her eyes locking on the discarded flower on the bed beside her. One hand reaching to caress it bright petals as another puzzle piece slid into place.  
 

 _A lily._  
    

The  one word she would never say but the one thing Tom had always given freely.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: "Amber" is their safe word to check in or slow down, while "Lily" is their safe word for a full stop.
> 
> Lily Symbolism: Pink = love and compassion; Red = "passion and devotion"; Orange = warmth and satisfaction in life (or to note an important milestone in life)
> 
> Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this, I started writing this two or three years ago and only had about 500 words written if that. I was inspired by "Bad Guy" by Billie Eilish to polish it and finish it.


End file.
